


To Need Somebody

by SerendipityAngel



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Bullying, Depression, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Relationship(s), Secrets, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, wow these tags are so fucking depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityAngel/pseuds/SerendipityAngel
Summary: My name is Andromeda- Andy for short- Blake and you probably know me as the older half-sister of Sherri Golden, but now you see me as a ghost of the girl I was before my life turned to shit the night of Jessica Davis’s party; the night when the love of my life Jeffrey Atkins ended up in a three-month-ongoing coma leaving me behind to deal with all this shit on my own. Or, if you’re one of the few who listened to the tapes, then you probably think I’m one of the reasons why Hannah Baker committed suicide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! So i finally watched 13 Reasons Why on Netflix and i can't stress enough how important and well-written this show is about the shit that goes down that makes people go through with suicide. Unlike other shows and movies that depict suicide and bullying, 13 Reasons Why actually go in deep with important matters that nobody ever wants to talk about. Anyway, i think we can all agree that our baby angel Jeffrey Atkins deserved way better and this story will take care of that. ;)

Chapter 1

 

_April 3 rd, 2017_

_It’s strange. Like really, really strange. For some very odd reason, ‘Kid’s Palace’, is beyond empty with the exception of the same old white kid with curly ginger hair and sticky chubby fingers who gets dropped off here every day while his mom’s off at spin-class. Sad? Not really considering that half of the moms here have their sitter’s on speed dial because it’s essential they get two hours of spin in their boring suburban house life. I used to be the ‘white kid with curly ginger hair’ in my childhood, back when my mom didn’t divorce my dad and ran off with about half of their whole savings. Sad? Kind of. They both worked a custody deal between them rather peacefully; dad gets me during the weeks while mom snatches me up for the weekends and breaks depended on who I wanted to spend it with. Now that I think about, there is no divorce in fucking history where custody battles are easy as my parents’ were, so I guess you can say both were pretty eager to get this whole thing over with._

_When I turned one, my dad remarried to a woman who would become my second-mom, Christie Walker. Then a year later, my dad and Christie had my baby sister Sherri; and that is how we became the “Golden Family”, the most perfect family on the street. Mom never really wanted another go at the marriage life, so she’s settled and, is perfectly content, with her boyfriend of three years, Roger. Fast forward seventeen-years later and we’re as perfect as the phenomenal Full House family. Yeah, right._

_Anyway, back to how strange it is that there is absolutely no other children or parents waiting outside of the door to register to giving their children away for a couple of hours while they soak up spring sun rises and sun sets. Nobody parents anymore, which could explain why some of these kids could grow up to be some type of problem._

_I sigh crouching down to pick up some scattered, brightly, colored blocks underneath those small ass tables and throwing them into a large plastic red basket. Without any tiny little brats running around here every five minutes and the smell of microwavable pizza-bits, you can totally smell the baby powder and throw-up all together. And it is not a pleasant smell. Not a fucking pleasant smell. I wouldn’t even want to wish on any of the fake plastics at my school, Liberty High. What, you say? Me, Andromeda Blake-Golden, one of Liberty High’s most popular girls, talking shit about the same people she’s around? Yes, I am. But then again, aren’t appearances everything?_

_I move my curly hair out of my face, smiling when I see Devin (the white kid with the ginger curls, the one I mentioned?) playing rockets with some Legos. It’s nice to see some innocence for yourself sometimes, you know?_

_“Hey, Devin you sure you don’t want another juice box?” I crouch down next to him, pretending not to notice the five empty juice boxes in front of them._

_Devin turns to look at me, his blue eyes sparkling, “mommy doesn’t like when I drink too much sugar.”_

_Geez, I didn’t know kids had a limit to sugar. Oh well, if anything these parents deserve to know what it’s like to take care of a sugar-crack-head child after leaving them in the hands of someone else. It’s only good karma._

_I suck on the inside of my cheek looking up at the clock above a mosaic of some Disney wannabe castle, “your mom won’t be here for another ten minutes… so, that seems more like enough time for you to have at least one more. Right?”_

_Devin smirk at me, but his eyes all say innocence, “grape!” he shouts._

_I smile before standing back straight and reaching down to ruffle his hair, “atta boy!”_

_I wink at him laughing as his chubby cheeks redden, I gather the shrunk up boxes of fake cardboard in my hands before walking over to the back room where we kept all the delicious snacks and our lunches and bags and other shit like that. Walking into the back room only reminds me that I’m the only one at shift today, not even our creepy manager Frank isn’t here. Almost everyone who works here is either a sophomore or junior at Liberty and their all out enjoying spring break either at the newly built giant water park or lounging around some place that isn’t school. I dump all the juice boxes into the trash can before making my way over to the white busted up fridge._

_Look, it isn’t like I need the job in the first place, I started working here two weeks ago, it’s just that I can’t help but feel like a spoiled brat if I let my dad pay all of the $15,000 brand new car. It just doesn’t feel right. Sherri would be more than willing, but she isn’t the oldest and neither is she getting away from our old family SUV as her first car. This job really wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be, if anything working with the kids is fun and the people that work are great, but if I were to quit then it would be because of that creep fuck Frank Stevens. His eyes and hands wander too much, despite it being played off as ‘casual’, and also despite his wife Karen who actually owns the place._

_Slamming the fridge door close and walking out of the back room, I punch the straw through the little foil hole before I make it back to Devin._

_“Sorry, buddy, you took the last grape box earlier. It looks like your going to have to be adventurous and settle for strawberry-kiwi. They all taste the same, trust me.” I murmur as I set the box down on Devin’s table. The boy merely just giggles in thanks._

_“I’d have to disagree; grape has a more unique flavor.”_

_I actually jump on my feet with my hands on my chest. I turn around and my eyes open in realization before I let out a shaky laugh when I realize the unexpected intruder standing behind the registration desk. Jeffrey Atkins, or as everyone else called him, Jeff. We were both in the same grade, both of us had our fifth and sixth grade class together during elementary. We talk here and there, our friends are intertwined most of the time so it’s a must, but compared to the other jock assholes that run the school; Jeff is actually different- he’s sweet, charming, caring, and he could be a little dumb sometimes but all in all, he’s a good person. It also helps that he is insanely attractive and tall. So yeah, an attractive yet genuine person actually exists out here. Jeff Atkins._

_I glance at his Footlocker uniform, “what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be shift with Terry?”_

_Jeff shrugs with a small grin on his handsome face, “yeah, but I just got off work ten minutes ago…” he trails off._

_And that’s when I realize why Jeff fucking Atkins is standing right here in my daycare- okay, it technically isn’t mine, but I run the place enough as it is- you think that more than two ‘no’s’ would be enough for a guy to take a hint. But, there are no guys who would ever be as persistent as Jeff Atkins. Maybe that’s why you can say I’m sort of into him, but he isn’t hearing that from me. Not now, anyways._

_I shake my head biting my lip to keep from smiling so hard, “I already told you, Jeffrey-”_

_This cute little bastard actually cuts me off, “look, I got higher than a C- on all of my test this week which means I lost my bet with Clay-”_

_I scoff, “oh, so you betted on me?”_

_Jeff immediately backtracks, “what? N-no that’s not what I meant! Shit, what’s I’m trying to say is that Clay knows I like you and in order to get me to ask you out, we made a bet that if I got a C or above on any test before break, then I would have to ask you out.”_

_I cock my head to the side placing a hand on my hip trying my hardest to block out the sound of my beating heart inside me, ‘Jeff Atkins likes me!’ Holy shit._

            _He continues despite the red appearing on his cheeks, “and if I lost the bet, then I would have to help Marcus ask you to Spring Formal.” The flustered look on his face disappears for a second as I grimace at the thought of going anywhere with Marcus._

_I sigh when I walk up to the registration desk with my arms crossed over my blouse, “Spring Formal with Marcus Cole? Fuck no, I’d rather shoot myself.” I mumble. Marcus Cole would just be another smart asshole in my collection box._

_Jeff leans on the desk, “I never studied so hard in my life, I’d think I deserved to be called your knight from shining armor.” He jokes with a smile._

_I laugh out loud running my hands through my curly hair with a shake of my head, god is this really happening right now? Is Jeff Atkins really asking me out? We both laugh before it dies down and I exhale a breath, placing my hands face down on the desk before slowly locking my brown eyes into Jeff’s sea blue ones. It isn’t like I was dreaming of this moment my whole, try the last two months, but did I really think Jeff Atkins liked me? I mean yeah, being one of the popular nice girls gets you more noticed around school, especially with the guys, but every single guy that came up to I ended up leaving before the first date was even finished. But, Jeff Atkins was every girl’s dream guy, I just didn’t think that I was his dream girl._

_Jeff smiles widely, “Andromeda Blake-Golden, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the city fair, tomorrow night? And possibly, the Spring Formal?”_

_I bite on my lip failing miserably not to smile so damn hard in front of him, but Jeff as that type of affect on people, he makes them feel relaxed._

_“Yes.”_

_Little did I know, that day was the start of everything going down hill._

 

September 19th, 2017

 

            “Andromeda!”

            I rip my gaze from outside of the window, ripped away from a happy memory that now felt too far to reach. I try to ignore the petty stares and the mumbled whispers from my fellow seniors surrounding me- it feels like I’m sort of sad attraction to all of them now. And I _hate_ it, I hate the soft ‘sorry’ from the girls who stop me during passing periods, and the ‘he’ll make it through’, or the usual ‘if you need anything, just call me’ from the assholes who were never his real friend. Don’t they fucking know that I _know_ Jeff is going to come back? What can they know anyway? It’s not like they give a fuck about anyone else, but themselves.

            “Ms. Golden, do you need a few moments to collect yourself outside the classroom?” Mrs. Hill crosses her arms over her petit-forty-year-old self, but the tone of her voice is soft that it makes me feel fragile.

            Without saying a word, I begin to pack all my shit away into my bag, not meeting anyone else’s eyes- it isn’t that I _can’t_ look at any of their face, it’s just that I _don’t_ want to see the same ‘she really lost herself’ look behind their fake pity stares. All of them are like glass windows, you can see through. I swing my bag over my shoulder before grabbing my brown leather hack and making my way through the narrow rows that my curvy body can barely fit through day after day.

            “ _I never want to experience anything like that, that is totally just so heartbreaking.”_

            Is the last thing I hear from Brittney Daniels before I exit out of the classroom. The hallways are empty and clear, save from a few who have no idea how to ditch, but I don’t even make it inside the girls’ bathroom before I’m wrecked over by my anxiety. It keeps me from checking if anyone else is in here, but, I couldn’t give a care if they add anxiety freak to the list, not when I’m hunched over the sink barely even trying to keep it together. I claw at my face as if somehow, they’ll stop the tears from running down my face. No surprise that it doesn’t, but it takes a few moments for me to calm myself together before it gets even worse.

_“Whenever you feel like you’re caving in, I want you to count to ten- backwards.”_

            I close my eyes when I hear his voice in my head, not wanting to think about that I could never hear his voice again.

            It’s when I open my eyes and look into the dirty mirror where lipstick stains have taken over, that I finally see the person I’ve turned into. The bags under my eyes have gotten worse, my face looks like it’s sunken into myself, my hair is a messy pile of endless dry curls on top of my head, and it looks like I’ve recycled the same sort of outfit these past couple weeks. Leggings or joggers, old plain shirts, and UGGs. But then again, I’m not like Hannah Jackson who somehow was able to come to school everyday done up, flirting with the jocks, while her boyfriend had just gone into chemo. I am not a heartless bitch like the rest of them. I’m only heartless right now because, goddammit, Jeffrey took my heart with him in a coma and I’m not ready to take it back until he wakes up.

            But is it only because of him that I’m a ghost of the person I used to be when everything was good? No, it isn’t. And the **_#NeverForget_** carved into the corner bathroom walls reminds me. Hannah Baker.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i hope you guys like it and i plan on continuing this story before Season 2 develops so i can tie in! And Please if any of you need help or just need someone to talk, find help. You matter. We all matter.


End file.
